


summer rain

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: what's your favorite season?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there!  
> posting twice in a month isn't like me but this kind of just floated into my head so i wrote it down :)  
> platonic onf is fun and though i write a ton of it just for fun i rarely post it...so if this is something y'all like i'm down to share some more!!  
> enjoy  
> 

it's so hot.

his shirt is sticking to his back and he's already pulled it up a negligible amount already- taking it off means getting even more sweat on his sheets which is  _ not  _ an option. the aircon is on and the window is cracked, he's done all he can possibly do to be comfortable and the summer night just- it sucks. minkyun sits up slowly, focusing on the soft snoring of their manager and the cars humming by outside. he gets down from his bed as quietly as he can, hands slipping briefly in the railing from the sweat. the living room was only slightly cooler, the ceiling fan creaking trying to at least poorly ventilate the room. minkyun sighs, as loudly as the midnight silence will let him. 

he's hungry. 

the quietest thing he could think to eat was a yogurt cup, no spoon. he grimaces at the couch and sprawls out on the ground. between the racks crisscrossing the floor, hanging tomorrow's outfits and yesterday's laundry waiting to be put away. he lies between them, so they make a canopy against the grayish ceiling. he feels cooler. 

certainly.

but not better.

the summer nights are a heavy memory of their debut. of pretending to get some rest before their showcase, cameras following them- he used to be surprised to see them. the humidity and sweat making every t-shirt feel like a second skin reminds him of the nervousness. the anxiety and the anguish, how hard he'd worked to be on a stage. any stage. and how it felt to finally feel like  _ anything _ . his mom's choked up voice on the phone telling him how proud she was, how every time she saw him she'd cry for weeks afterward. that feeling of being on top of the world.

_ oh, poor minkyun it's just beginning _ . 

the hundreds of hardships after that day make the summer nights feel like a haze. a grainy memory that he has to keep reliving. every summer seems to bring pain to him and the people he loves, the more he tries to smile through the heat. shine brighter than the blazing sun- he just gets too hot.

he backs down.

and takes his defeat on the ground. 

the spotlight is just too much for him, maybe. 

he peels the foil back halfway across the cup- licking the yogurt off the lid(it mostly tastes like aluminum which is fine, he’s not that hungry).

pittering starts lightly then picks up quickly pounding on the roof. no thunder or lightning flashing through the sky. no warning for a sudden summer shower. he sets the yogurt cup down by his head, letting his free hand reach up to the ceiling. like the rain is falling on him now. warm water sliding down his face, slowly cooling his skin. he closes his eyes and feels the water wash over him. how it would feel. 

to not be burning in the spotlight anymore.

he feels footsteps shaking the ground and a door opens before he can put his arm down.

it thuds into his chest when a figure appears above him. 

“oh hey. did the rain wake you?” seungjoon rakes his dead blonde hair out of his eyes, making it stick up even harder to the left. for someone who always wakes up looking perfect he really needs his beauty sleep. he doesn’t ask what he’s doing on the floor- sweaty, spaced out, possibly with yogurt on his lips. 

“no it's just hot.” he pulls down his uselessly sweaty t-shirt that was folded up to his ribs, "why are you up?”

seungjoon rubs his eyes, nodding his head up vaguely to the sky, “rain.” 

he hums in understanding, bringing the yogurt cup to his mouth, dumping the rest into his mouth and swallowing slowly. it tastes weird and a quick squint at the label tells him it’s mango flavored.

go figure.

seungjoon's footsteps go into the kitchen and the fridge light makes shadows behind his head.

he likes talking in the middle of the night. it reminds him of the whispered chats they would all have after a long day. when schedules are long but not long enough to expend every ounce of energy. the little specks of adrenaline left making it impossible to sleep. 

“hyung?”

seungjoon hums faintly, rummaging through the drawers. “what's your favorite season?”

“fall. sweater weather, i own too many sweaters for my own good and in fall-” the fridge light disappears, “it's trendy instead of dorky.” 

“i guess that makes sense.” it’s a very ‘seungjoon’ answer and it doesn’t surprise him. ‘seungjoon’ answers are a perfect mix of useless information and exactly what you needed to hear. it makes sense- more sense than an uncomfortable hatred of the most beloved season. 

“kyun?” seungjoon’s voice floats softly overhead, and he tilts his head back to look at 2 pale feet- he has pretty feet, “what’s your favorite season?” 

the rain is getting louder than background noise and starts to echo around the space, sitting on the ground makes it even harder to ignore. his favorite season? did he have one? besides his hatred for summer and his normal human apprehension toward getting sick the second he steps outside into the snow, he doesn't have an opinion. 

“spring i guess.” it’s the least offensive choice.

“you guess?” 

“i don’t think i have a favorite.” 

seungjoon’s pretty white feet shuffle as he moves to lie on the ground beside him, bones cracking and sighing with effort. seungjoon’s body heat is weak and his presence nonexistent, like a feather lying next to him. 

“something’s wrong.” 

“what do you mean?” 

“you’re asking weird questions.”

“i can’t ask weird questions?”

“of course you can.” seungjoon rolls onto his side to face him, his breath tickling his face, “you can ask me anything but i would give you better answers if i knew what was on your mind.” 

on his mind. 

his mind was an island full of trees, surrounded by miles of ocean- he’s lost in the trees. running to just find the end of the forest- every towering pine a painful memory. it’s cold in his mind with freezing rain falling relentlessly from the sky.

a shiver runs down his spine.

“what if something happens this summer, hyung? what would you do if something happened to us again?” in the end he’s just a scared kid, that flinches when someone raises their hand at him. 

seungjoon scans his face, expression unreadable and his sigh not a tired one but a one used to prepare for things he’ll have to say.

“i don’t know.” a clap of thunder jolts seungjoon closer, he doesn’t laugh it off just nudges in closer to minkyun’s chest, “i’m sorry i don’t know.” 

minkyun steadies his breath so seungjoon doesn’t have to lean his head on a pounding heart. there's no way of knowing where the long days in the sun will lead them- that was a stupid question. “i’m sure it’ll be okay.” seungjoon mumbles into his shirt, “we’re a lot stronger now, don't you think?” 

“you’re still scared of thunderstorms.” seungjoon elbows him in the stomach but just uses the leverage to find his hand and clasp them together, dragging himself to minkyun with shaking arms. he’s right- they’re stronger. but in a way that's much more important. they’re not afraid to rely on each other anymore, their pain and their fears are shared. the weight on his chest- the anxiety and the fear from breathing in the humid summer air -is still there of course. a terrifying summer tragedy may be creeping up behind him but the people in this house are watching over him. a roll of thunder shakes the walls and seungjoon’s grip gets tighter with soft nails nudging at his knuckles. 

they’ll protect each other. 

“hey kyun?” 

“yeah?” 

“i was looking in the fridge-” a weak giggle interrupts his sentence, “and i’m pretty sure that yogurt is expired.” 

they’ll protect each other(even from suspicious tasting mango yogurt).

**Author's Note:**

> [ stream onf's latest rtk performance! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UY1i2dzXUUk)   
> 


End file.
